brantvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Hudson
.png |username= |firstseason= |totalseasons= 35 |wins= 2 |winseasons= }} is a member who first began picking in . He exited the Brantvivor group with Rob after , during the six month hiatus between Phases One and Two. He returned to the group to pick again right before . Summary of Picks - This pick was playing for a second time. - This pick was playing for a third time. } | Zira | 8th |- | | Kim Possible | 6th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Ellen DeGeneres | 11th |- | | Tinker Bell | 3rd |- | rowspan="2"| | | Total Drama Heather | 14th |- | | Jessica Rabbit | 9th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Violet Crawley | 17th |- | | Antique Ruby | 7th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Lucifer | Runner-Up |- | | Lady Tremaine | Winner |- | rowspan="2"| | | Ms. Hannigan | 14th |- | | Mr. Warbucks | 11th |- | rowspan="2"| | | | Kim Possible | | 15th |- | | | Jessica Rabbit | | 9th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Richard Gilmore | 17th |- | | Jafar | 10th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Stinking Corpse Lilly | 16th |- | | Destiny | 5th |- | rowspan="2"| | | | Total Drama Heather | | 11th |- | | | Jafar | | Runner-Up |- | rowspan="2"| | | Cathy Nesbitt-Stein | 18th |- | | Ohio | 5th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Marilyn Monroe | 12th |- | | D.W. Read | 11th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Durian | 18th |- | | Venus De Milo | 13th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Sookie St. James | 18th |- | | Lorelei Gilmore | 13th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Lopsided George Lopez Bot | 6th |- | | Lavagirl | Runner-Up |- | rowspan="2"| | | TSwift000 | 13th |- | | Sackim Kardashian | 8th |- | rowspan="2"| | | | Lavagirl | | 8th |- | | | Destiny | | 7th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Grandmother Willow | 12th |- | | Meltdown-Era Britney Spears | 7th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Vanessa Hudgens | 15th |- | | Lady Bird | 12th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Heather Duke | 15th |- | | Heather Chandler | 14th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Ethant | 11th |- | | Boob Gun Khait | Third Place |- | rowspan="2"| | | Judy Garland | 15th |- | | Alessia Cara | 7th |- | rowspan="2"| | | | Zira (stolen back from Julian) | | 11th |- | | | Sackim Kardashian | | Runner-Up |- | rowspan="2"| | | Dianne Feinstein | 9th |- | | Mother Gothel | 4th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Julia Gillard | 8th |- | | Hillary Clinton | Runner-Up |- | rowspan="2"| | | | Hillary Clinton | | 19th |- | | | Mother Gothel | | 8th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Regine Hoe | 5th |- | | BadGalAriRi | Winner |- | rowspan="2"| | | Kourtney Is Over Your BS | 17th |- | | Pop Diva | 15th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Natalie Napalm | 10th |- | | Yeah, Brackie | Runner-Up |- | rowspan="2"| | | Esmeralda | 15th |- | | Tiana | 12th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Manawhore's Disregard for Shawn's Sexuality | 18th |- | | Julian's Men's Rights Activism | 3rd |- | rowspan="2"| | | And What About It? | 11th |- | | Amethyst | Runner-Up |- | rowspan="2"| | | Traci Bingham | 16th |- | | Pete Burns | 4th |- | rowspan="2"| | | | Jessica Rabbit | | 15th |- | | | Lavagirl | | Third Place |- | rowspan="2"| | | Makosi Musambasi | 12th |- | | Elizabeth Warren | 8th |} Category:Members Category:Current Members